Sentimientos ocultos
by TutyCullen12
Summary: Que sucedería si el destino te obliga a encontrarte una vez más con la mujer que años atrás tanto amaste? Podrá Edward admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, o lo dejará todo por su orgullo, como durante tanto tiempo lo había hecho?
1. Chapter 1

Hola comunidad! Mi nombre es TutyCullen12, y este es mi primer One-Shot. Después del pedido especial de algunas de las chicas que siguen mi fic, decidí hacerles este regalito, por todos los reviews que siempre me dejan, jeje. Gracias por pasarse, un saludo.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Al principio todo parecía ser maravilloso, como si en verdad nada nunca pudiese separarlos. Pero las cotidianas situaciones a las que se vieron expuestos día a día, los llevaron a olvidar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse, borrando cualquier indicio de lo que alguna vez fue la relación perfecta. 5 años después, el destino les juega una mala pasada, y ambos se encuentran en medio de un estudio de abogados, a punto de firmar los papeles de su divorcio. Pero podrá el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más hermosos de su vida, abrirles los ojos para demostrarles que los sentimientos que sus corazones profundamente reclamaban aún seguían ahí, presentes?

EDWARD POV:

Observé mi reloj por decima vez en ese minuto, y suspiré frustrado mientras agitaba un poco mi suave cabello. Ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde, y ni siquiera había indicios de que mi abogado y mejor amigo, Jasper Hale, apareciera en ese maldito y aburrido estudio de abogados, para hacerme firmar los estúpidos papeles de divorcios y así, luego de haber terminado con esa fastidiosa tarea, pudiese permitirme ir hasta mi casa a relajarme un poco.

Ese día había sido sin ninguna duda el más duro de todo el mes, más que nada porque mi hermosa secretaria, Rosalie, me había pedido permiso para faltar a la oficina durante toda la semana, y había tenido que encargarme solo de ordenar y sellar todos los documentos de mi empresa. Tan solo faltaba una semana para su boda, y quería asegurarse de que todos los detalles de la enorme fiesta que daría junto a su futuro esposo, estuviesen en perfecto orden.

Bufé y me acomodé en el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en la sala de espera del estudio que tantas veces había visitado durante ese último tiempo. Me había enfadado bastante con ella cuando me comunicó que se uniría en sagrado matrimonio con otro de mis empleados, luego de mantener con él una larga y casi eterna relación de 10 años.

Le había argumentado que el matrimonio era algo infernal, que la mayoría de las veces terminaba al igual que el mío lo había hecho… En un profundo y oscuro pozo del cual nunca jamás puedes salir, pero ella me había asegurado que el amor que sentía por su prometido era algo inagotable e insuperable, y que a pesar de las adversidades, ella jamás abandonaría a su amado.

Me reí irónicamente de tan solo pensar en esas palabras, dado que yo también las había dicho alguna vez, hacía unos cuantos años atrás, cuando aún me encontraba enamorado de la idea de estar enamorado.

-Desea algo de beber, Sr. Cullen?, preguntó la amable secretaria de mi mejor amigo, una ancianita que siempre había sido realmente muy simpática y que diariamente vestía de una forma exageradamente elegante.

-Muchas gracias, Marge, pero no gusto de nada por el momento. Simplemente deseo firmar los papeles que Jasper debe darme para luego poder retirarme, le respondí intentado ocultar mi notable fastidio sin sonar demasiado gruñón. Ella simplemente sonrió y un segundo después se retiro una vez más a su pequeña oficina, ubicada a un lado del pasillo que se hallaba justo frente a mí.

Algo dentro de mi corazón se sacudió, y me recordó la verdadera razón por la que me encontraba ahí. No simplemente se trataba de firmar unos cuantos papeles que servirían para anular mi matrimonio por toda la eternidad, sino que también significaba el completo final entre la unión de mi vida, con la vida de la mujer que alguna vez había formado parte de todos mis sueños y deseos.

Isabella, la dueña de cada latido de mi corazón.

Me era casi imposible creer que hacía unos cuantos años me había resultado prácticamente imposible respirar, hasta vivir, si ella no se encontraba a mi lado, siendo que para mí sería un completo infierno tenerla cerca en esos momentos.

No era simplemente el odio que sentía hacia su persona lo que me repelía de ella por completo, sino un sentimiento superior a todo eso. Era una especie de resentimiento hacia mí mismo, una cruz permanente que cargaba por saber que no había podido hacer completamente feliz nunca a la mujer que siempre lo hizo conmigo, hasta cuando ella ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Ella siempre había insistido en que el fallo en nuestra relación no había sido ni mi culpa, ni mucho menos la de ella, pero muy dentro, en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo sabía que le había fallado grave y horrorosamente, que no había logrado cumplir la única promesa que le había hecho en el mundo, y que a causa de ese constante rencor hacia mi corazón, me había vuelto terriblemente infeliz cuando una cosa llevo a la otra y el tema del divorcio resurgió de donde nunca lo habría esperado.

Suspire una vez más, aunque algo más pesadamente que minutos anteriores, y recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar del suave sillón, cerrando mis ojos a la vez.

Aún podía recordarla… Siempre tan alegre y llena de vida, tan dispuesta a entregarme todo su amor sin pensar siquiera en los perjuicios que eso podría traerle, siempre tan hermosa, deslumbrándome con cada mirada, con cada una de sus sonrisas, recordándome a cada segundo cuanto me amaba.

Aún no podía perdonarme por el daño que le había causado, aun no podía comprender como había sido tan estúpido de haberla dejado ir, de haberla separado de mi vida, de haberla lastimado tanto.

El recuerdo de ella rogándome que no me fuera, que por favor no la dejara aún estaba presente en mi memoria, quemándome y atacándome cada vez que le era posible, logrando que la muralla de hielo que había construido sobre mis sentimientos comenzara a derretirse, haciéndome decaer una vez más.

Por suerte, con el paso de los años, me había convertido en alguien extremadamente frío respecto a las relaciones sentimentales. No quería pasar una vez mas por lo que había pasado cuando me había involucrado con ella. Me había costado horrores tomarle odio a esa encantadora mujer, puesto que cada rasgo en ella me deleitaba cada vez que la recordaba, pero en verdad, había sido algo extremadamente necesario.

Yo era un empresario, no un bobo sentimental. No podía pasar cada segundo del día llorando, lamentándome por la estúpida decisión que alguna vez había tomado. Debía preocuparme por el bien de mi familia, manteniéndome como el pilar más importante de Cullens Ltda.

Pero aún así, la otra mitad de mi ser, la mitad que aún lloraba y rogaba por ella se mantenía viva, muy oculta dentro de mi corazón, pero viva aún.

Acomodé ligeramente mi cabello, en un intento por peinarlo, pero luego de ver que este por alguna extraña razón no quería mantenerse en su lugar, me di por vencido y me recosté una vez más, intentando borrar cualquier recuerdo fresco que quedara de ella en mi mente.

De repente, pude sentir una ráfaga de viento frío rozando con mi suave piel, y un segundo después, un chirrido me alertó acerca de que alguien había entrado al estudio. Sonreí aliviado de tan solo pensar que mi amigo Jasper ya había llegado. Finalmente podría sacarme todo ese peso del maldito divorcio de encima, y volvería a ser un soltero codiciado a nivel mundial.

Pero toda mi felicidad se derrumbó, cuando de un momento a otro, un delicioso aroma de fresas que me resultaba terriblemente familiar me invadió por completo, obligándome a abrir los ojos.

-Bella?

Continuará…

Chicas, quería dejarles algunas notas.

Primero, es un one-shot algo largo porque cuenta con unos cuantos capítulos, pero decidí calificarlo como one-shot porque no es lo suficientemente largo como para considerarlo un fic.

Segundo, si tienen tiempo me gustaría que se pasearan por mi fic llamado: Entre clases sociales. Busquenlo en mi perfil y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Desde ya muchas gracias, actualizaré pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas de nuevo! Aquí les he traído otro capítulo de este One-Shot no tan cortito, jeje Algunas de las lectoras me preguntaron cuantos capítulos iba a tener antes de que se termine, pues realmente no sé porque yo escribo a medida que voy subiendo, pero no creo que se exceda más allá de los 5. Así que bueno, espero sus reviews para saber si le ha gustado!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Al principio todo parecía ser maravilloso, como si en verdad nada nunca pudiese separarlos. Pero las cotidianas situaciones a las que se vieron expuestos día a día, los llevaron a olvidar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse, borrando cualquier indicio de lo que alguna vez fue la relación perfecta. 5 años después, el destino les juega una mala pasada, y ambos se encuentran en medio de un estudio de abogados, a punto de firmar los papeles de su divorcio. Pero podrá el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más hermosos de su vida, abrirles los ojos para demostrarles que los sentimientos que sus corazones profundamente reclamaban aún seguían ahí, presentes?

BELLA POV:

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo retrasada, pero realmente no había sido mi culpa estarlo. Se suponía que ese día saldría del trabajo justo a tiempo como para ir al estudio de mi abogado a firmar unos cuantos papeles, pero un fuerte brote de gripe en el lado este de la ciudad me había obligado a quedarme en el Hospital por mucho más tiempo del que de veras debía, intentando curar a uno que otro niño revoltoso.

Observé ligeramente la pantalla de mi celular, y un segundo después de eso volví a guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi guardapolvo médico. Ya había pasado una hora exacta desde que mí adorado amigo Jasper me había llamado al móvil para avisarme que los tan esperados papeles de divorcio que romperían con el lazo amoroso que años atrás había sellado con mi esposo, finalmente ya estaban listos, y que solo necesitaban de mi firma para convertirse en documentos legales.

En el momento en que oí esas escasas palabras, mi corazón brincó, pero no sé si exactamente de felicidad.

Siempre había estado enamorada de Edward Cullen, del hermoso chico que me había robado la vida y el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi, bajando de su motocicleta en pleno estacionamiento de la secundaria. Para mí el siempre había sido un sueño inalcanzable… Semejante belleza jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo, una tonta cerebrito que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que era el amor, pero aún así – y para mi propia sorpresa- desde el primer día el se mostro interesado en mi, solamente en mi y en nadie más.

Sonreí impulsivamente de tan solo recordar nuestros primeros momentos juntos, como la primera vez que trato de coquetear conmigo, la primera vez que lo rechace y la primera vez que me rendí ante sus encantos. Sin ninguna duda ambos habíamos tenido nuestros buenos momentos, en donde el amor que nuestros corazones despedían a cada segundo había sido lo único en el mundo, lo más importante.

Claro que luego de algún tiempo, nuestro amor llego a un punto mucho más alto de lo normal, que ni siquiera el noviazgo podía alcanzar, y aunque aun éramos muy jóvenes, la necesidad de permanecer juntos por el resto de la eternidad era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla, por lo que decidimos unir nuestras vidas permanentemente con el lazo inquebrantable del matrimonio.

Cuidadosamente observe mi mano izquierda, en donde mi alianza de oro aun descansada brillante justo sobre mi pálido dedo. Me había negado rotunamente a quitármela, no porque me gustara demasiado que la gente pensara que era casada – o que alguna vez lo había sido-, sino que para mí era un constante recuerdo de los años más hermosos y a la vez terriblemente infernales de mi vida. Claro que, luego de salir de la oficina de abogados, ese anillo se despediría de mi mano por siempre, para pasar a estar oculto en algún cajón de alguno de mis armarios, o en un extremo caso, en medio de bolsas de basura.

Suspiré y me concentré en olvidar todo, pues el estudio de Jasper cada vez se encontraba más cerca, y no quería largarme a llorar como un alma desterrada del paraíso a la hora de firmar los malditos documentos, pero me era imposible detener mis pensamientos. El siempre estaba dentro de mi mente, siempre lo había estado, y siempre lo estaría.

Al principio todo había sido color de rosas. Nuestro matrimonio era el deseo y la envidia de cualquier persona, más aún si contábamos con la belleza surreal de mi esposo, pero aún así, siempre confié en el, en su alma y en su corazón. Durante nuestros 5 años juntos, sin ninguna duda el podría haberme engañado con cualquier mujer que hubiese deseado, y aún así siempre se había mantenido fiel a mí, fiel a su esposa. Pero aunque jamás pude comprenderlo, los problemas no llegaron desde ese lado. Las cuestiones y razones que llevaron nuestro hermoso matrimonio hacia la separación definitiva fueron las más estúpidas e inofensivas que alguien se podría imaginar.

Como cualquier humano, ambos necesitábamos maneras de subsistir económicamente, y aunque Edward solo tenía 19 años para aquel entonces, fundó junto a su familia una enorme compañía de construcciones, que a pesar de que al principio era pequeña y para nada prometedora, terminó por ser una de las más conocidas a nivel mundial.

Una triste sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro al recordar la felicidad que lo había invadido ese día, un día cualquiera en el que había cerrado trato con la más importante compañía hotelera en el mundo. De haber sabido que ese sería el inicio de nuestros problemas, lo habría evitado rotundamente. Todo comenzó luego de eso… Las presiones y la necesidad por lograr un trabajo excelente lograban acabar completamente con Edward, dejándolo terriblemente agotado al final del día, con solo algunas fuerzas para estar conmigo. Se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en una oficina, y si apenas me dirigía la palabra en cuanto no veíamos, pues el siempre estaba metido de lleno en sus contratos y documentos.

Y aun así, siempre lo ame. Lo amaba con sus defectos, con cada pequeño desperfecto de su ser. No me importaba que casi no tuviera tiempo para mí, en verdad eso era lo último en lo que estaba interesada… Era feliz de tan solo saber que me amaba, y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

A pesar de todos mis intentos por evitarlo, ese casi escaso contacto entre nosotros comenzó a desgastar físicamente nuestro matrimonio, a tal punto en el que Edward ya casi ni soportaba mi presencia junto a él. Cada vez que me colocaba a su lado el simplemente se iba, y cuando le hablaba me ignoraba, cosa que también comenzó a terminar con mi paciencia.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta de tan solo recordar el último momento en el que lo vi, el último momento en que escuche su hermosa y preciosa voz…

*FLASH BACK*

Solté el mando del televisor hacia un lado del enorme sofá en el que estaba suavemente acostada, cansada de no encontrar nada realmente productivo en la TV que mereciera ser visto. Ese día me había levantado algo más tarde que Edward, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para que desayunara y se fuera al trabajo. En verdad no quería hablar con el aquella mañana… Ya estaba terriblemente cansada de que constantemente me esquivara y me ignorara, y observando cómo venían las cosas a lo largo de la semana, sabía que lo mejor sería darle un pequeño respiro, otorgándole el tiempo suficiente como para aliviarse un poco de las tensiones del trabajo. Apenas nos mirábamos, apenas nos hablábamos. Simplemente un "Hola amor" cuando llegaba del trabajo, y luego de eso, nada. Absolutamente nada más.

Suspire y me cubrí el rostro con las manos…

Sufría demasiado viendo a mi amado esposo en esa situación. El había cambiado tanto que ya se había transformado en un completo desconocido para mí, pero como esposa, debía comprenderlo. No debería ser fácil cargar con tantas responsabilidades como con las que él debía cargar diariamente.

Sonreí e intente tranquilizarme. Era cuestión de días para que volviéramos a ser lo de antes, para que volviéramos a ser la pareja más hermosa de todo Forks.

Pero de repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió velozmente y como si de un demonio se hubiese tratado, Edward entro caminando con el seño terriblemente fruncido, llevándose todo por delante sin que en verdad le importara demasiado.

-Demonios, esto es imposible, gritaba con fuerza, mientras caminaba apresuradamente por nuestra casa, revolviendo cajones y arrojando montones de papeles al suelo.

-Edward, sucedió algo?, pregunte realmente preocupada, acercándome cuidadosamente a él. En verdad había visto a mi esposo horrorosamente enojado y fastidiado en la vida, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento.

El simplemente se limito a ignorarme, siguiendo con su desesperada búsqueda del tesoro por todos los cuartos de la casa. Camine detrás de él y aproveche un corto momento en el que pareció más calmado para volver a hablarle.

-Que ha pasado? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.

-No puedes ayudarme en nada mujer, no sirves para nada más que para fastidiarme mucho más de lo que ya lo hacen las demás personas.

Fruncí el seño y lo observe atónita. Que era lo que había hecho yo para que me tratara así?

-Acaso te he hecho algo? Pues porque si te has enfadado conmigo no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea la razón.

-No hay razón para estarlo? La razón para enojarme contigo eres tú! Deja de perseguirme, estoy ocupado, y lo que menos quiero en este momento es lidiar contigo también.

No me importaron en absoluto sus palabras, yo no lo dejaría irse hasta adivinar cuál era la causa de su repentino enojo hacia mí. Podía reconocer que habíamos tenido nuestras peleas, pero nunca una de esa clase.

-Deja de dirigirte a mí de esa forma! No te he estorbado en nada!, le grite furiosa. Yo era su esposa, y él no tenía ningún derecho para tratarme así.

De un segundo a otro, el camino hasta mi, y sosteniéndome fuertemente por los hombros comenzó a gritarme.

-Me dirijo a ti de la forma que mas me guste, y pues sí, siempre me estorbas. Me estorbas con tus preguntitas desinteresadas de mi vida, me estorbas con tus miradas, con tus risitas, me estorba tu presencia misma. Toda tu me molesta en este momento! No te das una idea de cuando estoy llegando a odiar el que haya aceptado casarme contigo.

No le quite ni un segundo la mirada de encima, a pesar de que su rostro en verdad me daba miedo. Y ahí me encontraba yo, escuchando al hombre que más había amado en mi vida decirme cuanto se arrepentía de estar conmigo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos con un rio descontrolado.

*FIN FLASH BACH*

Me detuve un segundo a recobrar mi respiración, un momento después doble en una esquina, observando a lo lejos el enorme cartel que me indicaba en donde se encontraba el estudio de Jasper. Luego de aquel terrible desencuentro entre nosotros, el corrió hacia nuestra habitación y comenzó a armar las maletas. Le rogué un millón de veces que por favor no me abandonara, que por favor se quedara conmigo. El se estaba yendo de mi vida, llevándose consigo mi destrozado corazón. Pero un segundo después me di por vencida. El no me amaba, y yo no era nadie para obligarle a estar conmigo.

Me costó demasiado superar ese momento, pero luego de algún tiempo logre salir adelante con mi vida. Estudie medicina, para convertirme luego en una doctora de excelencia en mi ciudad, y aunque no había mantenido relaciones amorosas luego de Edward, me encontraba feliz, no completamente, pero al menos aparentaba estarlo. Había sido mi decisión firmar los papeles de divorcio, aunque ya llevábamos separados 5 años. Aun así, Jasper dijo que Edward también estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, y era esa la razón por la que cruzaba apresuradamente la calle parta llegar hacia el estudio de mi mejor amigo. Estaba dispuesta a cortar lazos con él, con aquel hombre que tanto me había hecho sufrir, con aquel maldito chico que me hizo ver el paraíso al mismo tiempo en que me hundía en un eterno infierno. Y aunque sabía que el divorcio solo era un papel, me conformaba sabiendo que legalmente ya no éramos esposos, a pesar de que nuestros corazones quedarían por siempre entrelazados.

Suspiré y tome el pomo de la puerta del pequeño edificio en el que Jasper trabajaba, al mismo tiempo en que reconsideraba la idea de quitarme mi guardapolvo. Un segundo después ignore esa estúpida sugerencia, después de todo, solo debía firmar unos papeles, y luego regresaría a trabajar en lo que más amaba. De repente una extraña felicidad y seguridad se apoderaron de mi, obligándome a entrar al enorme salón. Todo estaba bien, hasta que me di cuenta de que en esa sala se encontraba alguien más, alguien terriblemente familiar para mi, alguien que hizo que todos mis sentimientos se esfumaran, llenándome de una ira incontrolable.

Lo observe fijamente unos segundos… El parecía dormido y su rostro estaba algo oculto, por lo que en verdad no sabía si se trataba del demonio al que siempre le había temido. Pero todas esas falsas esperanzas se quebraron en dos cuando el abrió sus ojos, y me quemo con su mirada verde, siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan deslumbrante.

-Bella?, susurro terriblemente sorprendido, quizá hasta más que yo. Moví mis labios pero no pude articular ninguna palabra. Me había quedado petrificada en mi lugar, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, aferrada a él como si fuera el último pilar del mundo.

F rente a mí se encontraba Edward, el amor de toda mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas tardes! Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, hoy estuve un poco ocupada con algunas tareas escolares. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que les pusieron alertas a mi fic y que lo agregaron como favorito, me siento muy feliz de saber que les gusta la historia. Bueno, ahora el cap., que lo disfruten…

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Al principio todo parecía ser maravilloso, como si en verdad nada nunca pudiese separarlos. Pero las cotidianas situaciones a las que se vieron expuestos día a día, los llevaron a olvidar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse, borrando cualquier indicio de lo que alguna vez fue la relación perfecta. 5 años después, el destino les juega una mala pasada, y ambos se encuentran en medio de un estudio de abogados, a punto de firmar los papeles de su divorcio. Pero podrá el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más hermosos de su vida, abrirles los ojos para demostrarles que los sentimientos que sus corazones profundamente reclamaban aún seguían ahí, presentes?

EDWARD POV:

Un nuevo sentimiento llenó mi corazón por completo, simplemente al verla tan solo un minuto. Se veía terriblemente hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba, con su largo cabello color chocolate recogido en una prolija coleta, y enfundada en un ajustado guardapolvo médico. Sus ojos eran mucho más brillantes y cautivantes que la última vez que los había visto, mucho más de lo que en verdad me imaginaba.

Ella se encontraba ahí, parada aferrándose fuertemente al picaporte de la puerta de entrada al estudio, observándome asustada, como si yo fuese una especie de fantasma para ella. Claro que, si lo pensaba bien, eso era yo en ese momento para el amor de mi vida.

-Edward, susurro con una voz temblorosa, con notable nerviosismo, pero no por eso mucho menos fascinante. Todo en ella era perfecto, todo en ella era ideal. Mi conciencia me golpeo una vez más y me acusó horrorosamente por haberla abandonado hacia unos cuantos años atrás.

-Por Dios, Bella. Hace… años que no te veía, le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, acercándome a ella. Bella no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, pero aún así tampoco me prestó mucha atención. Por la expresión de su rostro podía saber que ella estaba debatiéndose entre un gran dilema, que en ese momento podía ser la posibilidad de huir del lugar, como también la idea de quedarse. Claramente yo me inclinaba por la segunda.

-No ha sido mi culpa, contestó inexpresivamente, observando a la nada. Sin ninguna duda, eso me dolió mucho más que si ella simplemente me hubiese ignorado. Bella me había recordado una vez más que yo la había abandonado a ella, que yo siempre lo había hecho, y que ella no tenía la culpa en nada. Claro que, yo aceptada eso muy apenado. Ella estaba en todo su derecho.

-Lo sé, admití frustrado. Quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo… El sonido de su voz era la música más bella y encantadora del mundo para mis oídos, y necesitaba oírla una vez más, aunque sus palabras fueran simplemente reclamos. –Yo… De veras lo la…

La disculpa se trabó en mi boca cuando ella caminó por un costado de mi cuerpo hasta la oficina de la recepcionista, ignorándome por completo. Eso me dolió bastante, ella estaba tan idiotizada conmigo que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar mis disculpas, pero de a poco comenzaba a comprenderla, yo haría lo mismo si ella se hubiese alejado de mí, destrozándome el corazón al instante.

Sin más que poder hacer, camine lentamente hacia el sillón de la recepción y me senté una vez más, observándola ligeramente mientras ella hablaba animadamente con la secretaria.

Mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que cualquiera en esa habitación podría haberlo oído. Ella era tan hermosa, quizá esa era la razón por la que nunca jamás me había comprometido o había tenido relaciones amorosas serias luego de Bella, simplemente porque yo solo tenía ojos para ella. Todo mi ser se sentía atraído hacia Bella como un imán, y en vez de ver las virtudes de las demás chicas que había conocido, no podía evitar compararlas con Bella a toda hora.

Era algo frustrante, pero a la vez hermoso. Eso me demostraba cuan perfecta era la mujer que alguna vez tanto amor me había entregado.

BELLA POV:

Desesperada corrí a hablar con Marge, la secretaria de mi mejor amigo. No podía ser posible que él se encontrara ahí, de seguro Jasper lo había hecho a propósito. El siempre había tratado de volvernos a unir de una forma u otra, y jamás lo había logrado.

-Lo lamento, Bella. El llegara en unos minutos, pero por mientras puedes tomar asiento con el Sr. Cullen, susurro ella con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, expresión que mando todas mis esperanzas al demonio. Lo que menos quería hacer era sentarme al lado de ese cruel demonio, que se comportaba conmigo de una manera en la que ignoraba completamente todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

-No puedes llamarle y decirle que estoy apurada? En el Hospital me esperan, le susurre con una dulce sonrisa de niña buena. Necesitaba todo lo que pudiese servirme para que la anciana apurara a mi amigo, pero ni siquiera eso pareció servir.

-Jasper está en una reunión muy importante. No puedo interrumpirlo, al menos no ahora, murmuro con algo de seriedad en su voz. Parecía estar a punto de enfadarse, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era eso.

Sin más que poder hacer, camine murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja y me senté al lado de mi ex marido, quien me observaba fijamente, como examinando cada pequeño centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, solo había un sillón en ese cuarto, por lo que no tuve otra solución que sentarme a su lado, cosa que fue una muy mala idea. Su deliciosa y típica fragancia se impregno por completo en el aire, llevándome al pasado, a los años que había vivido con él, a todos esos momentos en los cuales había sido tan feliz.

Me golpee internamente. No debía pensar en esas cosas, no me serviría de nada si quería permanecer en mi postura indiferente.

-Que has hecho durante todo este tiempo? Luces tan…. Diferente, murmuro el confundido, pero con un tono de voz demasiado agradable como para ignorarlo. Me resigne a responderle, después de todo, tampoco podía prohibirle saber algunos detalles de mi vida. Sabía muy bien que si yo le preguntaba lo mismo, el me lo diría sin ninguna duda.

-Pues, estudié en la universidad y me recibí de doctora, susurré sin observarlo. No quería volver a hacer contacto con sus ojos, no si sabía que eso derrumbaría todas mis barreras y me obligaría a admirarle como a un Dios. Aun así, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, quemándome con una fuerza sobrenatural.

-Lo sospeche… Tú siempre quisiste serlo…, respondió con algo de melancolía en cada una de sus palabras.

-Lo sé, finalmente me quite el gusto, le escupí en su rostro. El jamás me había permitido trabajar en absolutamente nada, decía que no tenia porque hacerlo, el dinero que su empresa le daba era suficiente para ambos, y que no tenia porque esforzarme si no era necesario. Eso solo me había hecho sentir como una inútil, por lo que ingrese a la Universidad en cuanto me recupere del dolor que él había sembrado en mi alma, y luego de hacer un curso avanzado, logre obtener mi título.

-Tú que has hecho?, agregue desinteresada. Solo intentaba ser cortes, por todos esos años que habíamos pasado juntos. El suspiro y paso suavemente sus manos por su brillante cabello dorado. Sin poder resistirme más, me gire a observarlo. Se veía adorable y hermoso cada vez que hacia eso.

-Pues realmente nada, trabajar en la empresa, solo eso, respondió algo incomodo por el momento. Yo sabía a qué se debía todo eso. De seguro él, al igual que yo, pensaba que ese no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento adecuado como para hablar sobre ese tema.

-Sí, he leído sobre ti en los diarios, dije sin pensarlo, observando fijamente mi bipper (es ese aparatito de los doctores, en donde les avisan de las emergencias) rogando por recibir una llamada. A pesar de que me agradaba estar a su lado, la incomodidad era mucho más fuerte, y me repelía completamente.

-Has leído sobre mi?, pregunto con una sonrisa torcida que siempre había logrado derretirme al instante. Terriblemente avergonzada dirigí mi vista hacia mis manos, que temblaban descontroladamente.

-Yo… am…. Pues en verdad, sales en todas páginas del diario. Es imposible pasarte por alto, dije intentando excusarme, aunque claro que esa había sido la peor mentira que había dicho en toda mi vida. De vez en cuando buscaba artículos sobre el… A pesar de odiarlo con toda mi alma, a veces quería saber cómo se encontraba, y la única manera de saberlo era esa.

-No te avergüences, yo también trate de buscarte, pero no tuve resultados en ello.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo… El me había buscado? Para qué? Para decirme que se había arrepentido de destrozarme como el peor de los demonios? Eso era imposible, no podía ser cierto. Con el seño fruncido lo observe cruzando mis brazos en una posición de defensa.

-Para que querías encontrarme?, le pregunte con algo de enojo en mi voz. No había bastado ya con haberme dañado tanto? Al parecer no, él quería seguir haciéndome sufrir. Como si en verdad le hubiese hecho algo que tanto le hubiese molestado.

-No me bastaba con las palabras de Jasper. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien por mis propios medios, susurro muy seriamente, pero con algo de terror en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Bufe internamente. Jasper había estado traficando noticias mías con mi enemigo? Eso era de traidores… Debería hablar con el luego de un tiempo, cuando todo lo del divorcio ya hubiese finalizado.

-Como si alguna vez te hubiese preocupado mi estado, le dije en forma de defensa. Pues en realidad, esa era la pura verdad. A él lo único que en verdad le había apasionado en la vida había sido su adorada empresa, y yo, había sido una estúpida que permanecía a su lado por estar cruelmente cegada debido a su belleza.

-Tú siempre me preocupaste, desde la secundaria hasta las últimas instancias dijo mientras observaba a la nada. Reí irónicamente… Si para el preguntar "Que tal va todo?" era preocuparse por alguien, se encontraba realmente equivocado.

-No mientas, que necesidad tienes de hacerlo? Si alguna vez lograste arrojarme todas tus presiones en la cara porque no lo haces también ahora? Después de todo, estoy acostumbrada a tus rechazos, los viví durante 3 años, por si no lo recuerdas, le dije con la expresión más seria que mi rostro me permitió colocar. Quería que el viera que dentro de mi no había ni una sola gota de perdón, y que jamás la habría. Mis sentimientos estaban quemados y enterrados gracias a él.

-Por que jamás debí hacerlo. Estaba tan equivocado, siempre lo estuve, es que me cuesta tanto admitir lo que hice, ni siquiera tengo perdón sobre mí mismo, murmuro avergonzado. Lo observe solo por un minuto. Quería ver si lo que él decía era verdad o era mentira, cosa que me resultaba muy difícil si su hermosa mirada se interponía entre nosotros. Pero de repente, mi corazón me obligo a levantarme y a irme. No estaba dispuesta a ser engañada por ese hombre, nunca jamás en la vida.

-Pues, de veras que no te creo nada. No puedo soportar permanecer aquí, esto es más fuerte que yo. Cuando venga Jasper, dile que me llame un día en que el maldito desgraciado que destruyo mi vida y me uso como a una alfombra no se encuentre aquí, le grite sin contenerme. Quería que el supiera cuanto lo odiaba, pero al momento de irme, sentí una fuete presión en mi muñeca, presión que me obligo a voltearme.

Edward se encontraba con los ojos vidriosos, observándome arrepentido.

-Solo quedate un segundo más, no quiero volver a perderte…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amadas lectoras!He vuelto solamente para subirles un cap. mas de esta historia, jeje. Se supone que debería estar estudiando para el colegio pero no podía concentrarme así que vine a la computadora a escribirles. Antes que nada (y aunque lo lamento ya que me gustaba mucho esta historia), quería comunicarles que este es el último capítulo oficial (luego subiré algo así como lo que sucedió después de algún tiempo). Me da mucha pena porque en verdad me emocione con la historia, pero se suponía que esto era un one-shots, y se me esta yendo de las manos. No saben cuan agradecida estoy por todas sus alertas! Gracias a todas las que marcaron al fic como favorito y a las que dejaron reviews. Las amo! Y quería responderle a una de las chicas que me dejo un review que se llama nany, querida lectora, actualizo casi todos los días, depende de cuan ocupada este, pero por lo general no demoro más de dos días en actualizar, y siempre trato de actualizar los dos fics el mismo día. Un besote grande!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Al principio todo parecía ser maravilloso, como si en verdad nada nunca pudiese separarlos. Pero las cotidianas situaciones a las que se vieron expuestos día a día, los llevaron a olvidar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse, borrando cualquier indicio de lo que alguna vez fue la relación perfecta. 5 años después, el destino les juega una mala pasada, y ambos se encuentran en medio de un estudio de abogados, a punto de firmar los papeles de su divorcio. Pero podrá el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más hermosos de su vida, abrirles los ojos para demostrarles que los sentimientos que sus corazones profundamente reclamaban aún seguían ahí, presentes?

BELLA POV:

Algo muy dentro de mí se sacudió, logrando que un horrible escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Ver a Edward en esa posición era algo que me afectaba demasiado. A pesar de odiarlo en ese momento, el había formado parte de mi vida durante muchos años, y era imposible borrar los recuerdos de las veces que me había hecho feliz, simplemente sonriéndome o inclusive cuando me observaba por más de unos cuantos segundos.

Suspiré y trate de acomodar mis ideas rápidamente. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, debatiéndose entre sí quedarme a calmar a Edward o correr de ahí antes de rendirme ante sus hermosos encantos.

Lamentablemente, mi maldita conciencia me jugo en contra, y me obligo a sentarme una vez más a su lado, sosteniendo aun fuertemente su mano.

-Edward, esto no está bien, susurre intentando sonar comprensiva, pero por dentro estaba a punto de quebrarme. Yo también quería llorar, quería arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que no me importaba cuánto daño me había hecho, que nunca me había interesado nada, y que en verdad lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Pero una vez más, el orgullo se volvió el sentimiento más fuerte dentro de mi cuerpo, obligándome a mantener mi postura algo recelosa.

-No te pido que te quedes a mi lado por siempre, y créeme que lo entenderé si en este momento te levantas y huyes de aquí, pero necesito tenerte. Todos estos años, he estado desesperado, buscándote a ti como un loco endemoniado, preguntando en todos los lugares en los que me encontraba, intentando verte para decirte cuanto lamento lo que te hice. Pero no pude hacerlo, mi orgullo era mucho más fuerte y de un momento a otro comencé a detener mi búsqueda, y me obligue a odiarte, a pesar de que nunca lo logre completamente, susurro ocultando su rostro entre sus dos manos, para luego continuar hablando.

-Mas que orgullo, lo que me detuvo fue vergüenza. No podría haberte hablado jamás en la vida, no después de lo que te hice. Me sentía el ser más vil y cruel del planeta, sin necesidad de vivir. Simplemente quería dejar este planeta para asesinarme a mí mismo por haber abandonado a la mujer más hermosa, encantadora y perfecta que he visto en todo el mundo.

No pude evitarlo, y luego de unos cuantos segundos, una cristalina lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, que estaban a punto de estallar. No sabía si creerle, no sabía si confiar en sus palabras, a pesar de que en verdad podía notar la honestidad en sus empañados ojos esmeralda. Quería hablar, quería decirle que lo había perdonado, pero no podía hacerlo, de mi garganta no salía ni siquiera una sola palabra. Era algo realmente frustrante.

-Bella, se que no tengo perdón, pero de veras quería que lo supieras. Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Me olvide de ti por un estúpido empleo, por tratar de ser mejor, por tratar de darte la vida que yo creía te merecías, pero todo salió mal, y me convertí en un ser frio, enamorado solamente de los números y los ingresos y olvide a la dueña de mi corazón, a la persona que siempre había estado conmigo, a la que tantas veces me había dado segundas oportunidades. Yo…

Se detuvo un segundo junto con mi corazón. El se silencio de repente y no volvió a hablar, cosa que me hizo entrar en pánico. Me agradaba oír su voz, la había extrañado por años, y finalmente cuando la tenía una vez más, no quería volver a perderla.

Suspire y comencé a hablar, limpiándome una lagrima de mi mejilla.

"Valor, Bella. Valor", me murmure internamente.

-Entonces porque a accediste a divorciarte de mí?

-Quería que fueras libre, que fueras feliz. Dentro de mi cabeza pensaba que lo hacía porque te odiaba y porque quería cortar toda relación contigo pero no es cierto, nunca en la vida he querido olvidarte, a pesar de haberlo intentando.

Un nuevo sentimiento me lleno por dentro. Confiaba en las palabras de Edward, y con tan solo mirarlo sabía la verdad. El no me mentía el simplemente me había dejado por la presión de su empleo, no porque me odiase. Toda la felicidad que por años había desaparecido volvió repentinamente, llenándome por completo.

-Y que sientes por mí en este momento?

El sonrió tiernamente y me tomó el rostro entre sus dos manos.

-Te amo, te ame desde siempre, todo este tiempo, jamás pensé en nadie más que en ti, nunca lo hice. He vivido un infierno solo por tratar de castigarme a mí mismo por lo que te hice. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero daría lo que fuera por estar contigo una vez mas, por estar juntos por siempre, como desde hace años debió ser.

Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. El, sin ninguna duda, siempre había sido mi alma gemela, mi único amor, a pesar de haberlo dudado algún tiempo atrás. Ya no quedaba rastro de dolor, simplemente de felicidad. La felicidad que me provocaba sentirlo entre mis brazos una vez más.

-Yo… También te amo, le susurre en el oído. No me importaba que alguien más lo oyera, solamente quería que el comprendiera mis palabras. En aquel momento Edward era mi todo, y sabia que a partir de ahí siempre lo seria.

FIN.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, volví para despedirme de todas ustedes! Este es el último cap. Del One-Shot, y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz. Millones de gracias a cada una que se tomo un tiempo para leer la historia, para ponerle alertas y dejar reviews, de veras, son las mejores del mundo! Las amo, si pueden pásense por mi otro fic y por las historias nuevas que voy a seguir publicando. Un beso enorme

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Al principio todo parecía ser maravilloso, como si en verdad nada nunca pudiese separarlos. Pero las cotidianas situaciones a las que se vieron expuestos día a día, los llevaron a olvidar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse, borrando cualquier indicio de lo que alguna vez fue la relación perfecta. 5 años después, el destino les juega una mala pasada, y ambos se encuentran en medio de un estudio de abogados, a punto de firmar los papeles de su divorcio. Pero podrá el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos más hermosos de su vida, abrirles los ojos para demostrarles que los sentimientos que sus corazones profundamente reclamaban aún seguían ahí, presentes?

JASPER POV:

Apurado ingresé a mi oficina, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y corriendo para hablar con mi secretaria. Se suponía que debía de ver a dos de mis mejores amigos, para charlar de un tema sobre el divorcio.

Lamentablemente, me había retrasado un poco en un juicio, y sabía por experiencia que el carácter de Edward y Bella no era muy paciente y tolerable, por lo que lo mas velo que me fue posible conducir, aparque en cualquier lugar de la calle y entre corriendo al pequeño departamento que poseía mi firma.

Claro que fue inevitable que no me llamara la atención pasar por la sala de espera y notar que en el pequeño sillón de cuero a un costado no había nadie sentado. Mis dos amigos siempre habían sido puntuales y me extrañaba que no se encontrara ni siquiera uno de ellos ahí, pero luego le reste importancia al asunto. De seguro, Marge los habría hecho pasar a mi oficina para que no se congelaran en la entrada de mi estudio.

-Mi amada Marge, acaso no han llegado aun mis amigos?

La dulce ancianita sonrió muy contenta por algo y luego se rio por lo bajo. De seguro le daría gracia el que yo estuviese tan agitado, no había otra opción para que ella estuviese tan feliz.

-Pues, en realidad ya se fueron Sr. Withlock. Ambos tenían… Algunos asuntos que resolver, murmuro sonriendo enormemente, levantando mis sospechas nuevamente.

-Por que tan feliz, Marge?, pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos. A Edward le gustaba coquetear con las mujeres, pero dudaba que lo hubiese hecho con Marge, el jamás se había recuperado de su separación.

-Pues nada Jasper, de veras, estoy muy bien, respondió concentrándose en un par de papeles.

-De acuerdo, ellos no te dejaron nada para mí?, pregunte dándome por vencido. Esa mujer era imposible.

-Creo que dejaron una nota en tu despacho, contesto sin volver a observarme. Simplemente asentí y camine hasta mi oficina, el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba durante el día.

Casi de inmediato note un papel algo arrugado sobre mi escritorio, y con simplemente leer "Hospital " supe rápidamente que se trataba de Bella. Lo examine sin prestarle mucha atención, y luego de quitarme mi pesado abrigo, me senté en mi cómodo sillón y comencé a leer el papel.

"Querido Jasper:

Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya llegaste a tu estudio y no nos has encontrado por ningún lado. Pues lo lamento, yo y Edward teníamos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que firmar los papeles del divorcio, y tuvimos que retirarnos

Queríamos pedirte un favor, es de parte de los dos, así que no dudes en llamarnos si no comprendes algo.

Por favor, quema todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestro divorcio, y no vuelvas a hablarnos sobre el tema. No queremos que ni siquiera lo menciones.

Eso no significa que no volvamos a verte! Te amaremos de igual manera que siempre, a pesar de que retrasaste cerca de 3 horas. Descuida para eso están los amigos.

Te amamos! Bella y Edward"

Me reí de mis propios amigos, y luego volví a releer la carta. No comprendía nada… Un día Bella me llamaba rogándome que comenzara con los tramites del divorcio para dejar de sufrir por Edward, y al otro me pedía que quemara todos los papeles? Eso era raro, y necesitaba investigarlo.

Pero de repente, note que en la carta había algo más escrito, y comencé a leerlo. Quizá ahí estuviese la explicación de lo que les había sucedido a mis amigos.

"P/D: Podrías ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? Ahora que Edward se mudara conmigo, queremos discutir algunos temas contigo. Sé que es rápido, pero de veras, luego te explicaremos todo. Confía en nosotros.

Por cierto, aun guardas tu smoking? Creo que te gustaría ser nuestro padrino de bodas una vez más, cierto?


End file.
